


The Morning After

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Snapesgirl: Arthur/Merlin, mulled wine and tangled sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea,_ Merlin was chanting to himself in his head as he tried to disentangle himself from Arthur’s overly-tight embrace. If Arthur were to wake up now, the consequences would likely be disastrous.

Why was it, exactly, that feasts ended up causing him no end of problems, Merlin wondered. It wasn’t like he asked for things like this to happen. Was that a blanket wrapped around his ankle? If Arthur didn’t let go, he was obviously going to have to use magic to get free, and that would be even more dangerous than Arthur waking up to find himself in bed with Merlin.

Merlin bit back a whimper. It just wasn’t fair… He stilled when Arthur shifted, ready for the growl he was sure would come.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice seemed calm enough.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“If you fall on the floor in your race to get away, could you keep it down? My head is splitting.”

Merlin turned to look at him, blinking. Arthur didn’t sound angry. “Arthur?”

Arthur blinked at him. “Yes, Merlin?”

“You’re not…upset?”

“Why should I be? I’m the one who asked you to stay.”

Merlin tried not to let the silly grin spread across his face, but he knew he wasn’t too successful. “Yeah. I just thought...”

Arthur sighed, then tugged him close again. “Go back to sleep, Merlin. We can discuss this when my head doesn’t feel like it’s about to split in half.”

Merlin grinned wider, then nodded. “Yes, Arthur.” He found he was quite looking forward to it.


End file.
